The Hyuuga family
by Errant Ember
Summary: A collection of oneshots all centered on Natsume's wife and three kids. Non-alice. Warning: As light and fluffy as big Piyo! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first fanfiction for 2012. Don't read my other story, it's a total fail :p**

**I think I did somewhat better on this one. The story is a collection of oneshots of Natsume and Mikans family. Non-alice. I apologize for all the yelling(my house is really loud). This chapter how a Friday morning without my mom went last week. XD**

**Haruto: 3 years old(Baby bro)**

**Suri:7 years old(Sister)**

**Natsumi: 13 years old(That's me!)**

* * *

It was a Friday, normally on Fridays, Mikan would wake everyone up and feed them. However this Friday was an exception. This Friday morning Mikan was at Ruka and Imai's house getting the keys to their house and mailbox. Last week, Imai had gone to Seoul, Korea for business with her genius son and now Ruka had to go to Africa to work with other veterinarians to help with an elephant epidemic. Ruka needed someone to take care of all the pet animals in his house(7 cats, 3 dogs, 4 lizards, 29 fish, 8 bunnies, and several injured birds he was slowly nursing back to health).

The point is that Mikan wasn't going to be home to take care of everything which meant that Natsume was in charge…

Wake up! He yelled

*Silence*

Natsumi, get up right now!

The lump on the bed rolled around.

"One more hour." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Now!" He ordered

Ugh, what is your problem it's 9:00! She replied

He rolled his eyes knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After school ended for the summer all she did was sleep in and read manga all day. Gone was the teenager that woke up at 5:45 to prepare for school.

After making sure she got out of bed he went to his youngest son's room. Unlike his lazy older sister, Natsume was surprised to find out that Haruto was already awake and was trying to escape his wooden prison. Natsume carried him out of his crib and was in the process of getting him dressed Thankfully he was fully potty trained and didn't need diapers anymore.

"Eww!" Haruto said pointing at his own belly button. Natsume quickly put on his shirt so that Haruto would stop yelling. Haruto hated belly buttons. When he was younger, Natsume and Mikan couldn't take him to the beach because if he saw a girl in a bikini he would say eww and point at the person. In fact they still couldn't go swimming anywhere with him.

Natsume took him to the living room downstairs and put on Haruto's favorite TV show. SpongePants SquareBob or something. Natsume found it incredibly stupid and lowered the volume so he wouldn't have to hear the yellow squares annoying laugh.

He went back upstairs knowing Haruto was safe in his high chair, to wake up Suri. He opened the door and started to panic when he couldn't find her in her room. SUKI! Where are you? Had she been kidnapped? Did she sleepwalk outside the house again? Was she- he heard a clicking sound in the closet. He pulled the door open and found her on her laptop sitting on her inflatable throne. He sighed, of course. He shouldn't have gotten so worried.

"Brat, you scared me!" He yelled

"Hold on! I need to find the mandrake root to finish the serum on Vampire's Curse Island. Then I can defeat the vampire and-.

"Just go downstairs princess and stay out of the closet. There's a lot of dust. The princess can't get dirty.

"Carry me!" He smiled and picked her up. "Yes, your highness."

"Natsumi!" He yelled.

"I'm coming! Jeez, I was just cleaning my room." Natsume decided that it was an acceptable excuse. She really couldn't stand it when her bed was messy. However her Computer desk was another story. She had a variety of textbooks, notebooks, and music sheets all over the desk. He had almost forgotten how the desk looked without all of the papers scattered all over it.

"Come downstairs I'm going to go make breakfast."

He decided to make pancakes. It really wasn't a tough decision. Other than pancakes he could only make waffles. He made sure to keep the kitchen as clean as possible. Mikan had already announced that the kitchen was her territory. She would have his neck if something was out of place.

By the time everyone was seated he had finished pouring syrup on the last pancake.

"Dad! What is this? You know Suri doesn't like her syrup poured on like that in a mess. Before he could pour it on, Natsumi took they syrup bottle and carefully made a smiley face on the pancake before serving it to suri.

"Dad!"

"What now?"

"You know that Haruto doesn't like syrup on his pancakes!" She took a spatula and wiped off the syrup before cutting it up into small squares and giving it to Haruto. Thankfully Haruto was old enough to use a fork properly.

"Dad!"

I swear if something is wrong with the next panca-

"Thank you." Natsumi said with a smile.

He forgot, Natsumi was lazy but she could be a real angel at times.

* * *

**So how was it? I don't mind if I get reviews or not, but I want to get some feedback. Before you ask: Yes I am lazy, my sister bosses my dad around and my brother hates belly buttons. :)**


	2. Chapter 2Natsumi and her kdramas

**I apologize in advance because Natsumi's thoughts might not make sense if you don't know much about Korean entertainment. Natsumi spazzes out a lot. Mikan, Suri, and Haruto aren't here. Maybe they went grocery shopping.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen Alice or any of the websites and k-drama characters mentioned below!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Natsume pov

"Oh my gosh! The third teaser came out!" Natsumi spazzed.

Natsume was beyond annoyed. His left eye was actually twitching! He was in the computer room upstairs right next to Natsumi's room trying to do the taxes and take care of the bills like the responsible father he was. Every time he tried to focus and concentrate, Natsumi would squeal, gasp, or talk excitedly to herself.

Natsumi pov

Omg. She couldn't believe it. The wondergirls had Akon in their newest teaser. The wondergirls seemed to be the most popular kpop group in America. Just when she thought Girl's Generation was the most popular kprean group in America because they were on the David Letterman show. Unfortunately they released their next single in Japanese so that had stopped their progress temporarily in America.

_I feel like I'm forgetting something, what is it? Hmmm. I checked the oricon, mangafox, allkpop, Mnet, Soshified, and-_

"Oh no! I forgot to check Dramacrazy for Ghost. How could I have forgotten the best K-drama in the world?"

Usually she watched it with Seito (Hotaru and Ruka's son) because watching k-drama's by herself made her feel lonely (and she felt ridiculous talking to herself). At first he refused to watch any k-dramas at all. He said that it wasn't a very manly thing to do especially because she liked the ones in the romance and humor genre. So she found the perfect combination of crime, action, and love in Ghost. She would invite him every Thursday and Friday when the drama was uploaded and translated in English. They yelled at the bad guys, got depressed when Detective Han was killed and got scared when the ghost of Eun Sol was haunting Kang mi (although Saito pretended he wasn't scared). Oh well she would email him later, besides he was probably watching it on the TV now that he is actually in Korea. Lucky jerk.

"Oh no! Ki Young run away! That's the guy that killed Woo hyun and Nam Sang Won!" She exclaimed hugging her pillow in worry for ki young.

"Are you guys crazy? Tae Gyun is too cute to be the spy!" she yelled, repulsed at the thought of him being secretly evil.

"I actually feel bad for Hyun Min."she said feeling bad for him after learning how Director Moon killed his dad.

Natsume pov

That's it he had it. Maybe a sneak attack would close her mouth. He unplugged the wireless internet modem. In his he head he laughed evilly.

_Bwa ha ha ha_

"Oh no! The internet stopped working! Oh well at least I have it pre-downloaded on Realplayer! He heard her say.

He hit his head on the computer desk.

* * *

**Bwa ha ha poor Natsume. XD**

**I'm sorry that this one was so short, I'll make it up to you guys next week. Thanks for the reviewers!**

**Inspired after my dad pulled the plug on the wi-fi last night. I was watching my favorite k-drama, how dare he! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 The fridge raid

**A/N: This happened exactly two days ago. I haven't been able to update because I have been dealing with my friend who has thanatophobia (fear of death) and she has no one else to talk to. Well enjoy XD**

* * *

"Okay Suri you have to be really quiet," said Natsumi.

"Here wear these extremely fluffy socks, they should keep our footsteps quiet," Natsumi said handing her the blue ones with snowmen one them.

"What! Why do you get the pink ones? Suri complained.

"Because I'm awesome like that, now lets go." Natsumi answered, even though the real reason was that they matched her pajamas.

Natsumi and Suri left their rooms with a flashlight in both of their hands. They didn't turn on the lights though, that would make everything less dramatic.

The hard part was the staircase. Its wooden steps were unfortunately very creaky. So obviously they were using the rail.

"I'm going first." Natsumi said.

"But I want to go first!" Suri whined.

"Well that's just too bad."

She slid down effortlessly this wasn't the first time she had done it. Unfortunately it was Suri's first time.

"I'm scared, what if I fall off?"

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "I thought you wanted to go first.

"It's your fault you told me about that lady cutting off her fingers!"

"…Fine, just come down slowly and tiptoe!" She whispered. She didn't do anything wrong, it was just revenge for not letting her finish her two hours of private and personal time.

Suri gave Natsumi a scared look.

"Or I could just go by myself," Natsumi said teasingly.

No, I'm coming! Suri practically ran down the stairs. Natsumi could only wince when the stairs creaked.

They needed to hurry, dad was a light sleeper.

They kept quiet and shined their lights on anything suspicious looking (like a woman cutting off her fingers).

Natsumi was lurking around stealthily and Suri was walking like it was it was just another day.

"Come on Natsumi I want to get the cookies with the sprinkles."

She opened the door to the fridge and got Natsumi to help her.

Natsumi wasn't interested in the cookies, they weren't what she came for…she came for the celery.

Suri thought healthy food was dumb and vegetables should be secretly fed to their dog, but Natsumi seemed to having a strange craving for it. Why not get cookies? Natsumi wasn't even on a diet. Oh well it was Natsumi's problem not hers. She just came for the cookies.

After quickly spreading the peanut butter, Natsumi started to feel paranoid. She kept hearing her dad's voice and the lights being turned on in her head.

She closed the peanut butter jar and left it there. Because sticking the butter knife in the sink unwashed would be evidence she put it back in the dishwasher with the other knives, forks, and spoons. She was in too much of a rush to clean it.

She took her celery stick now filled with peanut butter and ran for her life with Suri following, thinking that any moment from now her dad would wake up and scold her for eating at night and staying up so late.

When they were safely in Natsumi's room they took off the socks and ate in peace.

Mission fridge raid: Completed

* * *

**A/N: Yes it's true I have strange craving for Celery with peanut butter. It's sticky and crunchy and for some reason I happen to like it. A lot ;D**


	4. Chapter 4Poor Mikan

**A/N: This story is how Mikan's everyday life is. I purposely left out the "she said this and he replied to that" stuff. Each sentence is in an order of who says what. So try to guess who says what. My brother "Haruto" can't really talk, so he is only doing stuff. XD**

Kitchen:

"Hey mom, we're out of milk."

"Mom! I don't want to eat this!"

"Mikan, do you know where the lucky Charms went? Suri doesn't want Cheerios."

*Haruto pushes cereal off the table*

Outside:

"Mom! I'm not teaching Suri how to Roller skate! She won't listen to me!"

"Where are my roller skates? The Barbie ones."

"Mikan, can you help me with Suri? She's being stubborn."

*Haruto leaves a trail of muddy shoe prints in the house Mikan had just cleaned*

Office room:

"Mom! Have you seen my iPod charger?"

"Mom? When can I have a phone?"

"Mikan, have you seen my yellow notepad? It's important."

*Haruto rips papers out of a yellow notepad he found*

School:

"Oh my gosh! Mom! Where is the duct tape? My poster is falling apart!"

"Mom! Have you seen my homework folder anywhere?"

"Mikan, was Ruka supposed to drive Natsumi to school today?"

*Haruto plays with the duct tape and tapes himself up*

Store:

"Mom, I need a new viola case. The one I have now is broken, I can't start high school with it!"

"Hey mom? I need new goggles for swimming class. My last pair's strap snapped."

"Mikan, I'm going to the technology part of the store, Natsumi lost her iPod charger."

*Haruto pushes a snow globe off a shelf and it breaks*

**A/N: Poor Mikan. She lives with us every day and has never complained. I think I will go give her a hug. She must be feeling under appreciated. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 of dogs and teeth

**A/N: Hey guys! I had nothing to write about, so I asked my younger sister what she would write about if she could write a story. I was sitting on a couch with my laptop opened to Microsoft Word so I typed this story out while we were talking. Coco is my dog (the truth is that his name is Nut, I named him before I knew the perverted meaning so when people come over I tell them his name is coco, get it? Coco+nut.**

**Anyways disclaimed and stuff! :)**

* * *

"Hey Suri, I have a deadline to meet today." Natsumi said

"What's a deadline?" Suri asked

"Never mind it's nothing." Natsumi replied

"Is it a line you die on?" Suri asked

"No," responded Natsumi starting to get annoyed.

"Is it a place where lines die?" Suri asked

"What? No, that's not even possible! I was just going to ask you something, but I guess you're being to much of a brat." Natsumi said

"What is it? Tell me!" Suri said excitedly (Natsumi doesn't really ask her any questions).

"If you could write a story what would it be about?"Natsumi asked

"It would be about me and Coco growing up and getting married together!" Suri said dreamily.

"So would Coco be a human or would you be a dog?" Natsumi asked

"I would be a dog! Duh." Suri said, like it was common knowledge.

"What kind of dog? Terrier, Labrador, Golden retriever, poodle, Bulldog-" Natsumi was saying

"How does a poodle look like?" Suri said after rudely cutting off Natsumi.

"Like the purple dog from Clifford the big red dog." Natsumi said knowing that Suri watched the show every weekend.

"Oh…What kind of dog is Clifford?" Suri asked

"…I don't know. I think he's some mutant" Natsumi said thinking about Clifford's freakishly large size and usual coloring.

"I would want to be a Golden retriever!" Suri said, with (in Natsumi's opinion) the same smile their mother would always have on her face.

"So back to the topic of my story" Natsumi urged

"Okay and then you really annoying and me a genius." Suri said.

"I'm the smart girl in the world" Suri added

"Don't you mean the smartest girl in the world? What would you do if a guy was the smartest guy in the world and was smarter than you?" Natsumi said getting into the idea(Ignoring the part about her being annoying).

I would say: "You know what? Let's have a competition!" And I win, then I say "Haha In your face."

"Then you break a tooth and you go uaoweirtgh" Suri said

"What?" Natsumi said confusedly.

"You say aweiogtha". Suri said.

"Huh?" Natsumi said not understanding what she was getting at.

"You talk funny." Suri finally explained.

"Oh." Natsumi said

"And there's this penguin and it gives you some magic and grows your tooth really really big, like too big. And then I cut your tooth (to a normal size) and cut up the rest of the tooth and then I put it under my pillow to trick the tooth fairy. And then the tooth fairy gave me a collection of gold bars."

"That's nice…I think." Natsumi commented.

"Then I gived the whole golden bars to you." Suri said as an afterthought.

"It's gave, gived isn't a word. Stop trying to sound so nice, you aren't that awesome in real life. Remember that gold you found in the backyard? You didn't even let me touch it and it was just iron pyrite (fool's gold)!"

K hjklhK hjklhddqaw++++++++++++++=.kydutxsyrsr===============

"Let's go upstairs, Haruto thinks I'm going to let him type on my laptop." Natsumi said pulling Haruto off the laptop. Natsumi carried the laptop in her right arm and ran up the stairs (She had to run or Haruto would have caught up with her). When Suri tried to follow her she hits her head on the wall and starts overdramatically screaming and crying. Before Natsumi could even ask her what happened Suri started running down the stairs to blame it on her (innocent) older sister.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Suri is a little brat. When she wanted me to break a tooth in her story in this story, it was because I always tease her about being toothless(She lost her third tooth a while ago and it's very noticeable). Don't worry about her bumping the wall she didn't even need an ice pack (Mom knew I didn't do it, so I'm not in any trouble). I don't know how the iron pyrite got in our backyard. My sister has horrible grammar and mixes up her past and present tenses a lot when she speaks so I purposely included it. **

**:) Thanks! BTW: Do you think Clifford is a mutant dog too?**


	6. Chapter 6Pillows and Cleaning

A/N: I'm sorry to upload this chapter so late. I had the worst day of my life last week. You can ask about it but there would be a lot of cussing, anger, and emotional drama. :(

* * *

It was just another summer day in Natsumi's room. Natsumi was trying to clean but when she finished cleaning something Suri would mess it up again.

"Have you seen my pillow? After we slept in The Room(Guest room downstairs), it disappeared." Said Natsumi, pulling her sheets so they would be wrinkle free.

"No, I haven't seen it." Suri said jumping on the just-cleaned bed.

Natsumi got an idea. She could keep cleaning her room and get her sister out!

"Hey Natsumi can you put Mom's hat and Haruto's SpongeBob away?" asked Natsumi.

"Okay, I'll try to find your pillow too." answered Suri, fully aware that Natsumi was trying to kick her out. She opened the door and left Natsumi's room with the SpongeBob and hat.

_"That was almost too easy,"_ Natsumi thought locking her door as soon as Suri left. A couple minutes later Suri was knocking on the door.

"I found your pillow in mom's room!" Suri shouted.

Natsumi weighed her options. She could open the door because she really needed that pillow or she could ignore her like usual. She decided to be nice for once and opened the door, expecting Suri to be holding her pillow.

Suri ran into Natsumi's room as soon as she opened it, her arms pillow-less.

Natsumi was shocked, she had just lost in her own game!

"Get out!" Natsumi yelled.

* * *

A few minutes later Natsume came home from work expecting his kids and wife to come running to him. Asking him about his day and showering him with love and affection. Instead he saw Natsumi dragging Suri by her legs in the hallway.

"Hey!" Natsume shouted.

* * *

Natsumi dragged Suri out to the farthest part of the hallway so that when Suri got up, Natsumi would still have enough time to make a run for her room. She started to hear Suri's back squeak on the polished wood of the hallway. She let go of her legs and while she was running she saw Suri's hands miss grabbing her leg by an inch. She made it to the safety of her room and locked the door.

A few minutes later Natsumi heard the sound of keys jingling. She ignored it thinking that it was just her mom trying to unlock the closet (A/N: it randomly locks itself). Then she heard the click of her door unlocking and saw her sister in her room again.

"Hahaha, nice try." Suri said showing off the room keys in her hands.

Natsumi felt like she could choke her. She had to wait two weeks because of the Olympics to watch the last episodes of her favorite K-drama. Now that it was uploaded she couldn't watch it because of Suri. She had to remind her mom to hide the keys somewhere better. If a seven year old could find them, who's to say that a thief couldn't?

"Please get out, I'm doing something important." Natsumi begged.

"I think I'll just stay here."

DAD!

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, it wasn't as good as my other chapters. I had no inspiration! I couldn't write about how awkward my dad was when we went bra shopping or how my brother learned the word bad and my mom was blaming us because the word bad isn't nice to say for kids.


End file.
